Smile
by Micca Ella
Summary: Jakotsu has a little...misunderstanding with Bankotsu. Will they come back together as friends...or maybe a little more? R&R Rated for homosexuality well duh it's got my fav. Yaoi Boys! Kenzie quote, some violence, hinted lemon, some language and mpreg! g
1. Verrat

**I wrote this story a year ago! And am posting it again!**

****

**Disclaimer: Uh… Dammit I don't own any of the characters…Rumiko Takahashi does! pouts**

**Yay! I wrote this in s half an hour! I AM BORED! Anyway…I need to put up a warning thingy…. **

**Warning: if you don't like homosexual stories, (literally), you may not want to read this…growls (mummbles)Booooooo! To all the people **

**who don't like gay ppl! Because I love them from the bottom of my heart!**

* * *

Jakotsu looked at his bloody, dirt covered hands as he slowed his run down to a walk. He'd been running for a while now, and his legs started to burn. It was horrible to find the man that you had a life long crush on lying in bed with a _woman_. Oh how words couldn't described how much he hated them, those _things_._ Women, filth, a living substance with the only purpose of bearing an heir. Once that is done, she should be killed. _He smiled at the thought of a woman dying, especially _that _woman; the woman that took his man way from him. 

"I'll get you back Bankotsu…You've really hurt me this time…" he whispered while placing his hand on a tree. A soft rustling in the bushes took Jakotsu out of his thoughts, "Who's there!" he asked drawing his sword.

There was no answer.

"Who is-ACK!" _she _had ran out of the trees and Jakotsu hadn't taken his fire filled eyes off of her.

She fell down on the ground in a heap before calling to Jakotsu for help, "Please sir! Help-"

He cut her off, "Are you not the wench who was sleeping with the man, Bankotsu?" he asked calmly. She breathed out a yes… "Bad move…" her eyes widened as he raised his sword…

* * *

Sitting quietly around the fire, Jakotsu tried to soak up all of the heat, it was snowing out and he had to keep warm if he ever wanted to see Bankotsu again. "Damn this weather…" he cursed to himself while rubbing his arms up and down. He eventually saw less and less as his heavy eyes forced themselves together. 

Waking to a soft nudging, Jakotsu opened his eyes, "Jakotsu…? Jakotsu…Wake up! What are you doing all the way out here! If you were going to go out on your own for a while, you could've at least told us…!"

Jakotsu's soft confused look soon turned into a glare full of one thousand bloody deaths, "Bankotsu…" he growled while jumping to his feet as quick as he could, "Are you the only one here!"

Bankotsu looked at him in confusion, "Yes…why!" he asked curiously while stepping backwards.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Jakotsu screamed as he pulled out his sword.

By this point, Bankotsu was extremely confused, had he missed something? "J-Jakotsu! W-What's wrong!"

"You! I saw you in bed with that piece of filth! You broke my heart! Nobody does that to this Jakotsu!" he yelled again this time running at Bankotsu. Blinded by his tears, he missed by a lot.

Jakotsu's sword was knocked out of his hands and he found himself being embraced by warm arms. This time, the tears really came…

"I-If I knew…that you felt this much about me…I would've done this a lot sooner…" Bankotsu wiped away Jakotsu's tears with his right hands and smiled, "Smile…there's nothing to cry about…"

Bankotsu's soft warm lips against his made his gasp…was is a dream? Jakotsu returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover. "T-Thank you…" he whispered as they touched noses.

"I've wanted to ask you this…" Jakotsu nodded, "Do you want to stay this way forever?" he smiled at Bankotsu and kissed him again.

"I'd love to…" he smiled while moving apart and holding hands… "You want to go back to the guys…and possibly tell them…?"

While letting a soft chuckle out, Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Jakotsu…they were going back _home_…if that meant anything to them. "How do you think the rest of the Shinchinitai will react…?"

Jakotsu shrugged, "I don't know Ban-chan…" he smiled and grabbed Bankotu's hand while pulling him through the trees.

**

* * *

**

**Tehe, this is the first Bankotsu/Jakotsu fic I've done! Kate cheers. I'm soooo proud of myself! Yay! **

**Inuyasha: Are me and Kagome going to be in this story?**

**Micca: No. This is Ban-chan and Ja-kun's story! You're not needed.**

**Inuyasha: Fine…stalks off**

**Chibi Bankotsu and Jakotsu: cheer in background**


	2. Sonne

Yeah. So what if I'm updating a day early? Oh. I'm just starting to rewrite Smile and I will post it as soon as I get it done. Alright! Enjoy this choppy story! Oh…and there's like…lime. So, be warned. lol

* * *

Bankotsu couldn't stand it. He was in love. In love with the one whose fetishes included fuzzy doggy ears and bishi-blood. The one who would make his heart melt every time he smiled. The one who opened up his eyes to a whole new world where everything would be all right.

Jakotsu. That one word had been floating through his mind ever since he'd proclaimed . He didn't know how to tell him he loved him with all his heart, since he had never experienced such emotions before. Jakotsu, however, was very open about his emotions towards him, but he didn't know how to respond to them.

Bankotsu watched his lover as he slept peacefully next to him, "I'm sorry, Jakotsu...I didn't know...but I'm glad we've fixed that now..." he whispered into Jakotsu's hair.

He got up while contemplating how to tell the rest of the Shichinintai about their affair.

Jakotsu opened his eyes to find Bankotsu standing above him and blushed several shades of red. "Bankotsu-sama?"

A few quiet moments passed between them. Both of their faces were bright red from the attraction. No words were needed between them because, in a way, they both knew how the other was feeling at that moment.

Suddenly, Bankotsu knelt down and brushed a hand gently upon Jakotsu's right cheek. He just stayed still and let him. He then cupped Jakotsu's face in his hands and his lips descended to his lovers. The kiss was as gentle as butterfly's touch, but as passionate as a burning fire.

Not a word was spoken after that kiss. The two lovers needed no words to communicate for their kisses and sweet touches were enough for them to understand what the other was saying.

One thought skittered through Bankotsu' mind as he kissed Jakotsu again, 'If I had to define what love is, I would have to say Jakotsu is the only definition I can think of.'

They continued kissing as if time had completely stopped in their world. In a way, it might as well have been.

They had wished time froze forever as they laid there kissing passionately. It was Jakotsu this time to make the first move, he slowly undid the front of Bankotsu's armor as quick as he could.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu whispered while undoing Jakotsu's own armor too.

"Bankotsu..." Jakotsu answered...

They called out each other's names and whispered to words of love until they were both naked and kissing again...

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu whispered while holding onto Jakotsu tightly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jakotsu nodded, but when he winced in pain, Bankotsu bit his lip, "Y-Yes..."

"Jakotsu...I'm sorry..."

"Stop it...there's nothing to be sorry about...I enjoyed every minute of it..."

Bankotsu smiled while watching his lover fall back into sleep, then soon did too.

* * *

Hehehe. I love this story. But it is SUPER jumpy. THAT IS WHY I AM REWRITING IT:) 


	3. Verwirrung

a/n: Jumpy. Bad. Short. I AM rewriting this story! (Read the end)

* * *

Bankotsu looked over at Jakotsu, "Are you okay?" he asked. Jakotsu had been sick for several weeks, "You look pale..."

Jakotsu looked up, "I...don't...like...the...stomach...flu..." he cried while throwing up his dinner.

Bankotsu sighed and helped Jakotsu up, "This...sucks..."

The rest of the Shichinintai had left the two once they came back, either of them had known why...but it was two days after that, then they had been killed. Jakotsu and Bankotsu didn't really care, in fact...they were sort of happy that they wouldn't be attacked by them in the middle of the night or something crazy like that.

"Ban-chan..."

"What..." Bankotsu let out another sigh this time it sounded annoyed.

"Can we go to a village? I bet that they'd have some kind of medicine or something!"

While turning his back, he nodded, "Sure...You want to get there tonight?" Jakotsu nodded, "Then let's find some other travelers...maybe we can steal their horses if they have some."

Jakotsu felt dizzy while holding onto Bankotsu's waist, he didn't know if it was from running so fast on the horse, or being sick. But as sure as hell he didn't like it, "Ban-chan...please slow down..."

He did as told and looked back at his lover, "Jakotsu, are you-" he gasped when Jakotsu fell off, "What the hell! Jakotsu...!" he whined while jumping off and running to him, "Jakotsu? C'mon...what's this all about?

"Ahh...my head...my stomach...I'm hungry..." Bankotsu twitched and picked him up.

"Well if you'd stop falling off the horse and stop telling me to go slower, maybe we'd get there faster.

He put Jakotsu on first then climbed on after, this time sitting behind him.

While dragging Jakotsu into a little village inn, Bankotsu yelled at the woman to get a doctor and a one bedroom room.

Doing as he said, the woman asked no questions and ran to get a doctor while a young woman came out and motioned them to a room.

"Will this do?" she asked politely.

"Yes, thank you..."

She left the room and Bankotsu laid Jakotsu out on the bed. Trying not to wake the sleeping man up, Bankotsu felt his head, "He's burning up..."

"Sir? Was it you who requested a doctor?" he nodded as she bowed, "I will assist you. What seems to be the problem?

He breathed in and realized he was going to have to make up a story and quick, "Uh...my..._wife_...has the stomach flu, do you have any medicine to cure it?"

She sighed and walked up to Jakotsu, "Let me have a look at her..." she put a hand on his head, "She's burning up...fast...here," she pulled out a bottle and opened it as a thick but soothing aroma filled the air.

Bankotsu watched her as she gave the liquid to Jakotsu. It took a while, but she got it down his throat. It took five minutes, but a blue tear shaped symbol appeared on Jakotsu's forehead. The doctor squealed as he looked at her in confusion.

"What's that mean...?"

"It was a potion-"

"You're a sorceress...?"

"Yes...but Congratulations! You're wife's pregnant!"

* * *

a/n: I AM writing this again! lol i just need to post the first chapter. This story will be discontinued after chapter 9.

Much 3,

-micca-


End file.
